


非典型无糖

by azoracaviar



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 偶像练习生 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azoracaviar/pseuds/azoracaviar
Summary: ooc不上升ABO“他像是那种，包装纸上说无糖的食物，实际上打开包装，尝一口却甜的要命。”





	1. 非典型甜糖 （上）

ooc不上升  
ABO 

 

“他像是那种，包装纸上说无糖的食物，实际上打开包装，尝一口却甜的要命。”

李振洋翻着岳明辉送来的简历，眼角抽搐。  
“诶你这个老岳你确定给我选的是Beta？这咋看也不像啊。”李振洋一脸狐疑地看着他，“你不会为了早点回家老公孩子热炕头就给我随便塞了一个不知道是啥的未成年吧？”  
“哎呦我的祖宗，您看好了，正儿八经的Beta。”岳明辉指着简历慷慨激昂，“老子在你这干了这么多年了差你这一会儿？再说就你这么大味儿，别说Omega了，Alpha见到你能忍住不都是个问题。”岳明辉白了他一眼，“我跟你说你爱要不要，不要拉倒，爷可不伺候你了。”  
李振洋看着简历上的照片寻思了一会儿，看似不情不愿挤出一个字。  
“行。”  
所以穿着蓝色衬衫大眼睛眨巴眨巴的小漂亮李英超就这么进了公司，开始了为期一个月的实习加上秘书培训。  
公司除了李振洋的秘书岳明辉以外没人见过李振洋本尊，而实习期的李英超无疑是全公司唯一有希望见到李振洋的人。  
岳明辉带了Beta小漂亮大半个月，感觉真的，太理想了。他提出李振洋的一系列无理要求和非人的工作习惯，小漂亮都瞪着大眼睛认真听着，然后认认真真记下，没有丝毫为难。岳明辉很快就开始计划着和自家哈士奇蜜月是去新西兰跳伞呢还是去浪漫的土耳其坐热气球呢，顺便去李振洋办公室晃荡一圈嘚瑟一下，你看看我多有眼光，给你挑了个能养眼工作能力极强的小漂亮。  
万万没想到，实习期最后一周，小漂亮来找他，红着脸支支吾吾说自己要请三天假。岳明辉皱着眉头却又不好意思拒绝。  
“那个，李总秘书尽量不能请假，你以后尽量注意点。”  
小漂亮看着他红着脸点点头。  
到底是怎么回事呢？  
李英超是个Beta没错，但是却是偶尔会有发情期的Beta，偶尔到什么程度呢？就是他自己也不知道什么时候，发情期就会来。很明显，小Beta这次就莫名其妙的发情了。  
小漂亮迷迷糊糊晃晃悠悠走到情趣用品店，做贼一样溜进去，草草看了一眼，拿了一个普普通通的按摩棒，一个尺寸中规中矩的肛塞，红着脸匆匆结了账逃也似的离开了情趣用品店。  
不远处车里的李振洋和岳明辉看的清清楚楚。  
“我说，咱俩跟老变态似的盯着人小男孩瞅啥呢。”岳明辉忍不住捅捅李振洋。  
“这是我未来秘书，咳，我还不能关注一下我秘书的业余生活了？你说他一Beta到情趣用品店干嘛，还要请三天假。”  
“不知道不知道，诶快走吧，你真的够了，跟踪一小男孩。”岳明辉撇撇嘴发动车子。  
李振洋若有所思的，眸色暗下来，不知道想什么。  
李英超清楚的感觉到下面湿乎乎的，怕滴出水想快点走到家，那根微微挺立着又不敢动作太大，只能小步快走着。好不容易到家了，脱掉裤子内裤湿漉漉的已经被渗透，裤子也洇湿了一小片。小漂亮羞红了脸，可是下体的空虚却真真实实袭来，他不像Omega感觉那么明显，就是感觉少了点什么，好比缺了珍珠的奶茶，奶茶还是那样，就是少了点什么。微微的欲求不满让他心里有点酸酸的，摸出包里那根按摩棒，简简单单涂了些润滑就塞进去，Omega的按摩棒尺寸太大，但是他也是难受的紧，就靠着蛮力硬塞，小脸上全是自己的生理泪水，塞到一半进不去了，又急又气哭的小花猫似的，气自己为什么不是个Omega，有诱人的甜香，可以被Alpha标记，下面也又窄又小，连个按摩棒都塞不进去。最后好容易塞进去，到底是太大了，震动刚开到一档他就有点捱不住，张着嘴流着泪，感受着撕裂般的痛感不舍得拿出来，按摩棒不断振动摩擦着肠道内壁，慢慢竟添了几分快感。本来这三天他就准备待在家哪也不去的，谁知道岳明辉给他打电话，说有个重要的合同要他亲自来公司签，签完就可以回去，不碍事。  
小漂亮小心翼翼地费了好大劲把肛塞塞进后穴，前面垫了些卫生巾，穿着便服去了公司。  
昏昏沉沉签好合同，李英超急急忙忙就走了，他感觉自己身体温度一路飙升，五脏六腑都要烧化了似的。Beta敏感点位置浅，塞着肛塞的走得快了还不行，肛塞不断摩擦着触到肠道内壁的g点，酥酥麻麻的像全是通了电，他浑身颤抖地慢慢走着，没注意又碰到敏感点，直接腿一软一屁股坐在地上，刚好又碰到那里，这次直接一个没忍住叫出声来，他挣扎着想站起来却腿软的站不起来。  
挣扎的空档他被人扶起来，刚想说谢谢就被那人一个打横抱起来。  
是李振洋。他有些好笑的看着自己面色潮红的小漂亮秘书，突然很想欺负他。  
李振洋凑近他耳朵问，“你是不是发情了？”  
温热的气息打在耳畔有点痒痒的，Beta红着脸嗯了一声，迷迷糊糊的靠在Alpha身上。  
Alpha抱着Beta二话不说带回自己家。小Beta没挣扎，想着反正自己也难受，不如找个人打一炮，让他操一顿也好满足自己的性需求。  
Alpha手已经探下去，摸了摸小Beta下面那里，沾了好些液体，似笑非笑的把湿漉漉的手指伸到小漂亮眼前晃了晃。  
“小朋友，湿了啊。”

 

 

TBC.

 

我就卡略略略


	2. 非典型无糖 （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc不上升  
> ABO 
> 
>  
> 
> “他像是那种，包装纸上说无糖的食物，实际上打开包装，尝一口却甜的要命。”

 

 

Beta羞红了脸又气又急，拍打着Alpha的胸膛。Alpha像剥葱一样拽掉小漂亮的裤子，看到小Beta后穴里的东西，好笑的轻轻推了推，又碰到Beta的敏感点，小漂亮红着脸浑身颤栗着，极力控制住自己不发出呻吟。Alpha看他这样着实可爱的紧，又轻轻慢慢的一点一点拿出来抵在Beta湿哒哒的穴口。  
“啊，唔……不要……”突如其来的空虚让李英超的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。  
“别急啊。”李振洋笑笑，又抵着后穴塞进去推了推，这次李英超终于忍不住呜咽着叫出来。  
“啊……嗯……呜……不要……”  
李振洋好笑的看着他，从床头柜摸出来一颗跳蛋，不紧不慢的把肛塞拿出来，理所应当的把跳蛋塞进去。  
“啧，这么湿也省了润滑了。小骚货先自己弄弄，不准掉哦，等哥哥回来好好爱你。”说完就按了遥控调到最大，就进了浴室。  
李英超身子一颤一颤的，站也站不住索性跪在床上，仰着头一边流泪一边喘气，体内的快感一波一波袭来，很快连跪都跪不住，嘴里的呻吟也杂乱无章，混杂在一起越叫越大声。  
李振洋洗好澡出来看到李英超这副样子，扳过他的头按在自己胯下。  
“小骚货叫的这么大声，是不是想要赶紧被我操啊。”  
“哥哥……你快……肏肏我……求你了……啊……呜……”  
“既然这么想要哥哥操，那就先给我口，满意了哥哥就操哭你。”李振洋“耐心”的引导李英超。  
小漂亮迫不及待的含住他那里，生涩又没有技巧的一点点往嘴里送，牙齿都不知道收一收，刮擦着着李振洋的大肉棒上的纹路，磕磕绊绊的厮磨着。李振洋有些不满的往进送了送，小漂亮就乖巧的收起了牙齿，用像蚌肉一样柔软的小舌慢慢舔舐着，毫无章法却又细心的刮擦着每一条褶皱。他生涩的费尽全力讨好着，从龟头到囊袋，巨细无遗。李振洋看着红着脸眼泪汪汪的小漂亮本来准备放过他出来再射，一个没忍住射进了小漂亮嘴里。李英超被呛的红着眼睛，仰头往下咽。精液从嘴角溢出，偏偏他还一脸纯良，像偷舔了几口牛奶的小猫咪。完了。李振洋想，这副可怜巴巴的样子谁看了不想好好欺负呢。  
“哥哥的牛奶好不好喝？”  
小漂亮红着脸小小声的的说了一句好喝，就被李振洋粗暴的吻住了，李振洋疯狂的吮吸着他的唇，用舌头挑逗着他口腔里的每一个角落，四处流连着强盗般掠夺着他口腔里的每一滴津液，直到小漂亮喘不上气才放开他。  
“那我也尝尝。”先斩后奏的李振洋理直气壮，“小朋友，你真的好甜啊。”说完还舔了舔嘴唇。  
李英超难耐的抱着他哼哼唧唧的哭着。  
“哥哥，你快点肏肏我好不好……我好难受……啊……呜……”  
“想吃哥哥的大肉棒？”李振洋明知故问。  
“嗯。”  
“求人要有求人的态度。”  
“老公……操我，我想吃老公的大肉棒……”李英超扭着身子哀求着。  
“好吧。”李振洋“不情不愿”地帮他脱掉上衣，咬住他胸前那两粒小红果吸吮着，另外一只手慢慢摸进后穴，一点点的帮他把跳蛋扣出来，末了还恶劣的压了压李英超那里的g点。  
“啊……呜……老公……我想吃你的大肉棒……快点肏我好不好……呜呜呜……”  
李振洋把他的一条腿架在自己肩上，精准无比的操了进去。  
“啊……啊……疼……老公好棒……呜……”  
Beta的那里本来就比Omega的紧窄，温热的甬道夹的李振洋头皮发麻，他伸手打了几下小Beta的屁股。  
“小骚货，轻点夹，你这么紧怎么把那些玩意塞进去的。”  
Alpha的性器大小很可观，Beta感受到撕裂般的痛，仿佛被人撕开一般，快感却是真真实实存在的。  
Alpha惩罚似的发着狠的顶弄了几下，小漂亮流着眼泪求饶说老公我错了，一边还欲擒故纵，淫乱的小声叫唤，让Alpha更加兴奋，一下比一下狠，一下比一下深，最后毫无保留的泄在Beta那里，还做了个顺水人情给小Beta来了个临时标记。  
最后小漂亮被撞的迷迷糊糊昏昏沉沉，自己来来回回高潮着泄了几次以后全身红彤彤的，像小虾米一样被心情大好的李振洋抱着去洗香香。  
第二天李英超醒来看到床边还睡着的男人，努力的会想了一下昨晚，又羞又怕的在床头留了几百块钱就穿好衣服跑了。  
后来请的假也到期了小漂亮只能就垫着卫生巾上班去了，实习期的最后一周很快就过了，这天早上岳明辉郑重的问了他一个问题。  
“小李啊，李总要求他的秘书贴身照料他，除了安排工作任务以外都跟他在楼上办公室办公，所以你到时候要搬上来。还有你可能…可能以后得搬到李总家去住，你没问题吧？”  
小漂亮眨巴着大眼睛睫毛忽闪忽闪怯生生：  
“所以岳秘书之前跟李总住一起吗？”  
岳明辉特想翻个白眼，我要是跟他住一块儿了我得英年早逝。  
“不啊，这个是李总的新要求。至于他的生活习惯还是你自己去问他吧。”  
小漂亮歪着脑袋想了想，“那好吧。”  
岳明辉让他签了工作合同就带他拿着合同上楼找神秘的李总。到了门口岳明辉抓着他的手泪眼婆娑，小李啊以后大李…哦不李总就交给你了你可要自求多福奥，潜台词是那个禽兽大尾巴狼看上你了你可小心点吧小可怜。  
小李大大的眼睛里盛着大大的疑惑推开门走进去，看清楚里面的人之后差点坐地上。  
他战战兢兢轻轻把合同放李振洋桌上撒腿就想跑，李振洋把合同拽过去刷刷签上自己帅气的大名，抬眼看到跑到门口的小李秘书，清了清嗓子喊了一声：  
“过来。”  
李英超步履维艰一脸悲壮的走到Alpha面前，小小声的说，“李总，我还是辞职吧……”  
李振洋皱起眉头。  
“我让你，到这来。”指了指自己旁边的空位，“快点。”他补充着，一脸不耐烦。  
小漂亮快哭了，刚走到李振洋旁边就被拉着坐在了李振洋腿上，李振洋一只手紧箍着他，一只手解开他的裤子伸进去。  
“小李秘书，发情期没结束吧？好湿啊。”  
李振洋轻咬着小漂亮的耳朵。  
“李总……我错了，我不知道我真的什么都不知道。”Beta又羞又怕。  
“那我记得挺清楚的，你要是实在想不起来我帮你回忆一下。”Alpha一本正经的剥掉他的裤子，把放在办公椅上欺身覆上Beta的唇，小漂亮拼命挣扎无果，被抱着亲啃了一阵以后放开，大口大口的喘着气。  
中规中矩的白衬衫不知道什么时候被解开了扣子，半挂在身上，绵白的胸口朝李振洋大敞着，锁骨和窄肩看多少次都会让人血脉喷张。李振洋抱着他从脖颈到锁骨再到胸口的小红果，无一不被唇舌裹挟着吮吻疼爱了一番，身上满是吻痕，乳头也又红又肿，晶晶亮亮的泛着水光。Alpha坏心眼的把赤身裸体哭的上气不接下气的小beta从椅子上抱下来，指着玻璃地板谆谆善诱：“你看下面。”  
下面是办公区，形形色色的人来来往往，好多都是认识他的同时。  
大尾巴狼威胁小漂亮：  
“你要是再哭我就把你按在这里让他们都看看你被我操的流水的骚样子。”  
小漂亮强忍住眼泪和带着奶味儿的哭嗝。  
李振洋满意的嗯了一声，真乖，可是我还是决定把你按在地板上操。  
小漂亮哇的一声就哭了，一边哭一边挣扎着拍打他。  
Alpha说到做到，把可怜巴巴的小Beta放在地板上，双腿折成m状就大肆的顶撞着进进出出，本来Beta敏感点就浅，再加上小漂亮也算是初经人事没多久，身子还敏感的很，本来还压抑着不叫出声来，没几下就忍不住了，哭喊呻吟着把嗓子都喊哑了。  
“呜……你骗人……呜呜呜……疼……轻一点……”  
李振洋突然停下，好整以暇的看着他。  
“你说不要的哦。”  
“呜呜……啊……不行……李总我错了……”  
“你叫我什么？”Alpha用手指堵住Beta的泠口。  
“老公……我想要……老公操我……给我吃大肉棒……”李振洋这才满意的操进去，用手仔仔细细的把玩着李英超的那根。  
李振洋狠狠的顶撞着，最后也是全数缴械在李英超体内。小漂亮也射了一次，星星点点的白灼洒在李振洋的高级黑衬衫上十分显眼。  
半个小时以后大尾巴狼抱着清理干净哭的像个小花猫一样的小李秘书从盥洗室走出来。  
李振洋拿纸巾帮他擦眼泪，哭笑不得无可奈何的看着他。  
“别哭了好不？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜你欺负人……”  
“嗯，我知道了你别哭了好不？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜以后我怎么面对公司同事。”  
“傻孩子，玻璃是单向的，你在楼下平常都没抬头看过天花板吗。下面看不到上面的。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜你骗我还吓唬我。”  
“那你说怎么办？”  
“呜呜呜……我要辞职。”  
李振洋拿出刚刚签好的合同在他面前晃了晃。  
“看着，在合同期内毁约，违约金是很贵的。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……合同期多久？”  
“一辈子。”  
“我是Beta，没有……没有Omega好……”这会儿还边哭边打嗝了，李振洋扶额。  
“我觉得挺好。”小家伙香香软软自带奶味，比Omega还甜，他想。  
“我……我不能生……”  
“我不喜欢母猪。”  
“我有发情期……不……不适合工作。”  
“适合我。”  
小漂亮止住眼泪，瞪着红红的亮亮的大眼睛看着他，李振洋长臂一伸揽进怀里紧紧搂着。  
“小李秘书，你今晚就收拾东西搬来我家住。”  
“为什么呀？”  
“你已经在我心里住下了，不赶紧来我家不合适。”  
“嗯……那好吧。”

 

后记：最近公司里的人发现漂漂亮亮的小李秘书总是布置完工作早早就上楼了，很晚才下来，从头到脚都红扑扑，走路还摇摇晃晃的。大家问小李秘书是不是哪里不舒服，小李秘书红着脸，说：  
“心里不舒服。”  
为什么呀？因为心里满满当当住着人呢呗。

 

FIN.


End file.
